


The Beginning

by Summerroserebirth851



Series: THE MAGICIAN SAGA [1]
Category: Magicial Girl/Boy, Miraculous Ladybug (Not For awhile later in the series), RWBY, Shugo Chara!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), bakugan
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demigods, F/M, Gen, M/M, Popular Novel Related Content, Transformation Weapons, magical transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerroserebirth851/pseuds/Summerroserebirth851
Summary: Follow the Adventures of a Girl Living in a Fantasy World except no one knows that the two world are actually one. This book will have you on the Edge of your Seat with twists and turn at every stopping you'll be thinking on thing but another thing would happen. Enjoy My Life long work and leave a comment and Kudo!!This is a Saga there is a prequel already in the works so be on the look out for that as both might be posted soon but doing other books in my dashboard as well so Enjoy reading you might wanna take notes. Happy Reading and May the Gods be watching Over You.
Relationships: Magicia Seaway/Michael Herandez, October Meridian/Jacob Heathen, Original Character Relationships will be built through out the series, Summerroserebirth851/Original Characters
Series: THE MAGICIAN SAGA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171070





	1. Prologue

The funny thing about death is that it really snaps everything into a clear perception. Yep, that's right a lot of perceptions like falling past a 5 story building, But before, it was supposed to be easy. Let me explain. First of all, everything that you will be reading is highly classified and confidential so if you feel like you're being watched well congrats you made some new friends and enemies. So mostly what you’ll be reading is probably a bunch of fiction crap and oh that's not real, but if you feel like you can relate put this down and DON’T FREAK OUT. Ugh…. you're probably thinking this is crazy so let me explain…. When you live in a world that I live in you get a lot of surprises. So for Clarification let’s go over a few things... First, you will read Guardians, and think about what Guardians….. Well, they are Fairies born out of your wishes on who you want to be... To explain it short….. Now a lot of this stuff you could look up and think “oh it’s that, that’s so lame” Well if it’s lame drop the book and leave. But if you want the mysterious and adventurous with the love and the romance and the plot twists, well keep on reading cause you're about to be pulled into a world of Crazy. For my previous example, to add-on to the confusion that the more Guardians a child has, the more special they are which makes some people rarer in the world. So now hearing that, what are you going to do, continue reading or leave and go back to the real world - your choice.


	2. We Get Sent on a Death Wish/The Secret hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the world is on brink of destruction what else could go wrong??

It started at 10:00 am on the morning of September 3rd, 2016, when her alarm went off. 

Magicia murmured and rolled over to grab the phone and check it.

It pinged again as another notification came through.

She saw she had three new messages.

One was a lab mission for more targets.

The second one was for the meeting at noon, so she had time to kill.

The third one was a reminder from my A.I. saying that school is in two days.

Magicia decided to get up and go over to the chest at the end of her bed and open it.

Everyone has their own chests in the cabin and hers was never touched by anyone besides her.

She opened it to see her clothes on one side, and all five of her guardians, sleeping in the middle cuddled up next to her equipment.

Guardians were tiny fairy creatures that were born from a child’s heart. They are the physical embodiments of who you wish to become.

Once you accomplish that specific desire, they are born to be, oh so it's been told. Also The more Guardians a child has, the more special they are.

Since Magicia was one of the few people with five Guardians, she was rare in society.

A society in which a person has one to two Guardians is normal.

She then grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

She went over and turned the shower on. While it was getting to the perfect temperature she went to the bathroom counter, looked in the mirror and let her wings out.

White-hazel pinkish wings that were six feet long sprung out.

Is this really me? she thought to herself as she stared at them for a moment.

She then folded the wings back in and got undressed.

Taking off her shirt, she noticed a scar. She touched it and thought, another nightmare again last night.

She shook her head, getting rid of the memory and got in the shower.

She grabbed her shampoo, washed her hair, letting it fall down and then lathered the conditioner in.

She then washed her body, making sure to go over the new scar slowly.

After another ten minutes, she turned off the shower and got out to dry off.

She then grabbed her towel, just as someone was knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” she asks, drying herself.

Another knocking came against the door.

“Coming, coming,” Magicia said as she wrapped the towel around her waist.

She cracked open the door to see no one. “Not funny,” she said and then closed the door shut again.

After she got done drying off, she put on her clothes and makeup then put up her hair all nice.

After she got ready, she came out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed.

She headed over to her bed on the left side of the cabin and flopped down on it while looking to see all the other campers getting ready.

She decided to close her eyes for a second, which ended up being five minutes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a red-headed girl standing over her.

“Hi Magicia,” she says.

“Hey, Tobe,” Magicia replies.

“Are you ready?” Tobe asks, She grabbed her phone again to take a peek.

It read 11:00 am! She gets up, goes over to her chest at the end of her bed and opens it again.

She looks to see her guardian eggs still sleeping next to her equipment and then reached down and pokes them while they were each cracking open.

She grabs her equipment and puts it on. Now you might think “What equipment?” and trust me, she had a hard time understanding it at first.

She first put on her utility belt with her weapons, equipped her duel disk to her arm with her gloves covering her hands, and her whip latched to the side of her belt.

She then grabs her Celestial keys and clips those to her loophole in her belt.

She then sees her Bakugan case and snaps that on the back of her belt.

Last but not least, she grabs her shield and puts it on her back where it hooks to her vest and Poke Bag she had on.

Let's go she says to Tobe, who stares amazingly at what she just did and then heads over to grab her weapon off the Rack, and Magicia closes the chest heading towards the main doors while putting her phone in her back pocket, Tobe meets up with her and follows behind singing quietly as they walk down the steps.

They got down to the steps of the cabin when they saw a handsome boy with lavishing hair and that smile that makes Magicia brain all fuzzy.

He comes up with that gleaming smile, and Magicia tries to resist the perfection of the boy.

“Well Hello, Girls,” he says and stops in front of us.

“Hi Michael,” we say and turn to walk the other way.

“What’s the silence?” he calls.

They stop and Magicia turns around flustered, “Well boyfriend”, She exclaimed as she walked back towards him, “You didn’t show up last night for our dinner date”.

“Well,” he says and pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear, “We'll go tonight my treat”.

She looks at him and he smiles while she melts into his arms.

“We’re late lets go,” Tobe exaggerates towards us getting a little impatient then adjusts her guitar and crosses her arms still watching them.

Magicia leaves his grasp, walks back towards Tobe and turns around.

“See you later,” she said to him.

He just waves back as she turns around to catch up to Tobe who had started to walk away.

Magicia catches up to her when she throws her a device.

Magicia catches them in her hands and they become goggles.

“Sweet,” she replies and puts them on and looks at Tobe and she laughs.

“Ha,” Magicia says, very funny” and brings them up to her forehead then looks at Tobe.

“What is it?” she asked her as we got to the steps of the Big House.

“It’s an upgrade for your glasses,” she explains.

“It's also a bigger storage unit for Pi,” she says.

Pi appears in front of us and says, “I like it, it’s spacier”.

“Hey” a blue hair person floats up with their hair burnt.

“What is it Lily,” she says to her guardian.

“Flame keeps lighting his hair on Fire” she replies.

She opened up her Satchel which had My 2 Spare Yu Gi-oh Decks, Extra Bakugan case, Beyblade Repair kit, and some Pokeballs and my Four other Guardians with Flame on fire. “Hey Flame,” she says and looks at him, “Get up here” and she snaps her fingers.

Flame floats up and looks down at the ground sheepishly.

“Did you burst into Flames cause Lily’s hair is all messed up?” she asks? “I got excited about the Meeting” he replied.

“Well, you be glad that my bag is Fire Proof because everything would have fallen out of my bag” she snapped and then takes a breath afterward.

“Sorry won’t happen again,” he says as he burst into flames right on the spot.

“Sorry I'm never like this,” he says again.

“Oh yeah,” a voice says behind us. “Hey Pyro, where’s Michael”? she asks knowing he ditched him for good.

“He’s somewhere” he replies and goes up to Flame, “New look,” he says and then flies past us and glances at Lily and shakes his head.

Magicia looks at Tobe with an eyebrow raised, she shrugs and then Magician's phone buzzes.

“Well thx for the Goggles,” she tells Tobe and pulls out her phone, turns the alarm off and notices the time, “We’re definitely late” she says as they walked up the stairs and through the doors.

“No Problem Right” Tobe replies.

We go to the Conference Room ahead and they look around to see at least 18 other demigods sitting at the table with their Guardians.

She goes over to take her seat and her guardians sit on the table.

A door opens up and a Half-Horse Half-Man comes walking through.

Then points at the screen and the lights go off and a projector starts up.

Suddenly a picture came into focus. “This everyone - is a Class A-Rank Mission.”

“Class A,” she thought “is he crazy?” And then heard everyone else's thoughts going crazy questioning every possibility.

“He’s Crazy,” one person says.

“But sir,” a brunette says “that is impossible to do with-out……” “A God’s Permission,” another voice says coming out of the shadows.

“It can’t be the girl” she gasps. “What is it Katie,” she asks. “Its...It’s….” she stammers and then Magicia sees the person come out of the shadows.

“Well”, the voice says “I'm Dionysus” He rambles on and on about how he got sent to this place for doing a nymph and whatsoever, and how he hates us all and can’t take the noisiest of us.

He then looks up to yell at the sky and all he got was nothing, only thunder replies.

Then he continues, we look at each other and then he looks up at us.

He then stomps off, leaving us but then comes back and sits down to pour a glass of wine which becomes water when it touches the glass.

“Sorry, it’s just Zeus has been upset for a long time but that’s none of your business”, and then stops cause were all in shock of what just happened.

“He’s Cray-Cray” I hear someone say in our telepathy group and we all start laughing until we see the look Mr. D was giving us and we shut up, I mean we shut up fast.

“Ok, well…” the Camp Director says “can we get on with the meeting now please?” and takes a breath.

“No more distractions from anyone, do you understand or it will be cleaning the Stables for the Entire 3 weeks”.

We all look down at the ground embarrassed about what happened.

“Well, at least it's not Zeus” someone snickers and we break out laughing again.

“This is the Wine God,” I thought, oh boy this is going in an interesting way."

**Magicia - 1st person**

“You're the one to say” I hear Tobe’s voice in my head.

“Ok now listen,'' he says after rambling on for hours, and we sit in silence laughing at each other in our heads.

I looked at Ben with gratitude and he winks.

“This is an important mission,” Dionysus says and stops, “What's so funny,” he says and we quickly stopped laughing.

“Can he hear us?” I think. “Yes,” he replies “I'm a God”.

I look over to see Ben blushing beet red.

“Now, as I was saying, you can’t fail or the world will explode ok”.

“The world exploding yeah right,” I thought.

“So where is it?” a dark-haired boy asked.

“Well, Peter Johnson”, “It’s Jonathan Pierce sir,” I say interrupting, “Well, whatever Morgan,” “Magicia” I replied shaking my head getting annoyed.

“Anyways,” he says it's in Rome the Capital City of Italy.

“We’re going to Rome?” I thought holy Hera that is far.

“But that’s out of God's influences,” someone says. “You’ll probably have to deal with our Rome aspects also,” he says because it’s held in the Museo Storico.

“The Museum of Stories - what a surprise,” I thought we have to find a painting in a museum of stories.

“So here are your partners,” he says and sits down taking a sip of water, and the projector turns to a different page and a list pops up.

I look at the list and my name is first, as mission goers, with Tobe and Amulet as my backup.

I’ll have Michael on my mic so he’ll be my communication with me while Tobe has Ben.

I walk over to Tobe and Amu at the door. “You ready?” I ask them. “Yeah, I am,” Tobe says and grabs a key.

“Should we split up?” Amu questions.

“Sure, if that’s what you feel like is the best plan I asked?” “I think we should go at separate times,” Amu says “and we should meet at Scalinata di Trini de Monti”.

“Sure, ok let's get going," I say when I see Tobe whisking a key and a door pops up, “See ya,” she says while she hops through and it disappears behind her.

“Well I should get going,” Amu says and heads out towards the main door. “See you soon Amu,” I say and watch her leave before I head that way too.

I get whisked aside, felt familiar lips on my lips and I smiled at who it was because I knew who it was.

“You don’t know how long I waited for that,” I say when we part.

“Yeah, me too,” he says as we take a breath, and I could feel his heart was racing as was mine, “Well, you’ll be my mic right?” I replied as I left his grasp walking backward.

“Yep as always” he calls out.

I then turn around as I hit the steps and go down them and start towards the secret spot on the hill where I can let my wings out.

I Then climb up when I see the Camp director standing at the ledge. “Nice Spot,” he says, “Yeah it’s the only place where I can let my wings out, I said then I unfurl my wings flapping them making me hover a bit before landing.

“Who else knows about this place he asks me”? “Well Amu and Tobe”, I say along with Michael and Ben and my housemates but they know better to say anything.

“Ok” he replies just don't go telling everyone. “Yes sir,” I say and giggle at the thought of the camp knowing I have Wings.

I then double checking all my equipment and then I turn around and I say, “See ya later,” and leaping off the Cliff and free-falling down towards the ground until the last second until I unfurl my wings and soar up high into the brisk chill air feeling the moisture all around me.

I Then choose one of my celestial keys and wave it in front of me and a Vortex opens, and I say, “Rome, Italy” and then I fly through hoping it would take me there cause I'm not really a fan of using this method but it took me there anyway.

Then I appear above a city with very good structural buildings and red shingled roofs and very loud on the streets and thought well this is Rome alright as I see the Coliseum ahead and I tap my earpiece saying “Hey Michael I’ am here” and waited for a reply when another voice says “Yeah I'm here” and I could tell it was his voice, and I sigh with relief.

“Ok how far I ask him” as I’m flying higher for safety reasons.

But the view was really pretty I saw some planes and people in hot air balloons, it was cool when all of a sudden I think what if this is really what life could be if we didn’t go to the camp and traveled the world without monsters and despair following us everywhere and have a child which would be fabulous but I knew the world would never work that way for me and I smile at that thought because it would be hilarious if it did work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Checking this out like what your reading then continue on!! If its not your cup of Tea go check out my other books im writing :D don't forget to leave a kudos and Follow me for more updates!!!!


	3. Gun Fire Mania!!/We Find Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures of Darkness??? Stalkerish Behaviors Two Famous Drinks??

**Tobe - 1st Person**

Run, that's all I can think.

“Hey Dean” I yelled in my Mic and then I tapped my Mic making sure it was working.

“Dean I say again, what are you freaking doing? You're supposed to get me out of the line of fire, not keep me in it” I say as I’m ducking and still running for my life.

It turns out my doorway was a little off and I pissed off a few people.

“Sorry,” he says “Um up ahead take a left at the next corner”.

“Ok,” I reply and head that way.

I bring out a double blade ax looking Key and I wave it in front of me saying “Gate of the Golden Bull I Open Thee……. Taurus!” Suddenly a Cow looking Creature appears next to me with a big double blade Ax, “Taurus” I yell smash them away.

“MOOOOO Me Protect Pretty Tobe,” he says and smacks all of them at once and they go flying. I take that time for a breath.

Taurus comes back towards me all proud and mighty.

“Thanks, Taurus,” I say between breaths.

“No Problem he replies” and then he disappeared as I say “Gate Closed”.

I then Start walking try to find my path and when I see my Yellow Electric Egg come up and crack opens,

“Morning,” Elle says yawning and then all my other eggs come out and crack open the First, a pink and white-colored one then a black and purple colored one.

“Time for some Air,” they say in unison.

“Yea,” I reply and Hey Dean I ask during this hour how close it is It?

“A city Block” he replies.

“Great,” I say and. I hold out my hands and say,

“Character Change!!!!” Suddenly I'm in a black and yellow skirt with a lace dress top and laced boots with a handbag and two bows in my hair.

“Electric Charm,” I say.

“Lunatic Charms P2 active” I say and then Iru forms into Bat like Wings and morphs into my back and I flap until I launch up into the air and soar with Eru next to me, breaking the Uni Credit Machine, My Guitar grew a little and got a new paint coat when I changed with yellow and purple streaks and other symbols, that's when I hear Amu’s Voice in my ear and I look over to see her and two black flying creatures fly up into the Air. Now What I thought as I flew that way.

**Unknown Person**

Slowly peeking behind a Tree, back at base camp, watching Magicia Leave, they had an evil glare knowing that they couldn’t be seen or found without their protection on and they then flew following closing behind The Girl they were demanded to follow but then when she Disappears from Sight the Thing circles back and flies east of the Position and flies until they reach the Appalachian Mountain Range and land on a landing pad, there they met up with another person.

“Hey Cranberry” your late the other Person says.

“Go shove it” Cranberry replies back and goes over to the fridge and opens it. The Other Person comes back and leans on the Fridge Door and Says, “Well I could have done better” but I hate the cold.

“Sprite! Shut it,” Cranberry replied after grabbing a soda and going to the couch and sitting down.

“I just wish I could have been us to go to Rome,” Sprite says and sits across from Cranberry.

“Yeah me too Little Brother” Cranberry replies and relaxes but he says our job is to watch the camp and report any changes.

“Hey” Sprite Calls Have you contacted Clover yet? He supposed to get things going.

“Yeah, I will” Cranberry replied and “It's a she/he person don't forget that cause it will be a war over the gender cause people can’t make up their minds about things and what they want to be called”.

“Is that so?” a voice says entering the room.

“Busted” Sprite says.

“Oh hey Clover,” Cranberry nervously says what’s up to how things are going at the camp.

“Good,” She Replied and looked back with a glare. “You will never again say something like that again,” and then she leaves.

“She’s Pissed off Now, nice going Bro,” Sprite says.

“Yeah whatever,” Cranberry says and goes over to the Computer and hops on Typing in the password to get in.

“Hey Cranberry calls to Sprite”

“What?”

“Take a look at this”

Cranberry goes over to the computer and sees a Porn site was up.

“Wasn’t me?” Sprite says.

“Then Who was it?”

“Clover?” Sprite Questioned and then looks at Cranberry and they start Laughing. “Wait does this Mean”.....

“We have Leveraged over Clover,” they say together, still laughing at the thought that Clover looked up Porn on the Computer.

“Should we tell her,” Cranberry asks?

“Nah well just hold this thought for a while and when we see her we'll laugh” Sprite replies.

“Ok sounds good” Cranberry replies back and screenshots the webpage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Getting this Far if you haven't already leave a Kudos and a comment of what you like so far!!!


	4. The Team Up/Sealing the Deal/The Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking a money Machine, monsters??

**Amu- 1st Person**  
I leave Magicia and Co and Run over to the cabin and then smooth my hair as I get to the door and walk in passing the cabinmates and head over to a part of the cabin wall and push it inwards till I hear the click and then it opens automatically. Then I dash down the corridor and over to another door and go in with it closing behind me.

I look at the device in the room with me and go over to the computer and type in Scalinata di Trinità dei Monti (Spanish Steps) and hit the enter button and the machine turns on and the portal opens up and I go through and appear on a street and I put my hand to earpiece and say  
“Katie, how far am I to the Location”?

“You’re about 7 minutes away” she replies.

“Ok,” I say and head down a road then look at my phone and put the site of the place I'm supposed to go to. A red dot popped up on my phone showing me the destination. I then start walking down the street when my guardian Ran comes up five minutes later and flies next to me.  
“You got a follower,” Ran says looking back, and I think he can see me.

“Thanks” I replied and pretended to look at my surroundings, and took note of what she said and in a window Reflection a person in black about 10 feet behind me.

I then see an alleyway and go walk into it and I wait when three people turn the same way I did and are now facing me, I look at Ran “Character Change, Amulet Heart!” I say with a smile and pose, I’m suddenly wearing a pink cheerleader costume.

“Batons” I yell and two batons with pink crystal hearts at the end of them appear in my hands.

Then the three people turned into these black morbid creatures and I ran and bounced off the left wall of the alley and attacked and then the middle one attacked and I blocked it getting pushed back.

I then look for a way out and I see none so then I try to activate my wings which has always been difficult but then little pink wings to appear at my wrists and ankles and then I’m hovering in the air.

“Let’s fly,” I say, then I thought they can’t fly can they and I flew up into the air and looked down to see them morphing into much weirder creatures than before and started to come closer. So they can fly I thought great and I saw a flash of yellow in the distance and a flash of white further and I call into my mic knowing that they were Magicia and Tobe.

“Hey Guys Over Here,” I say.

Then I started flying towards them and as I got closer I noticed how they looked in my direction hopefully looking behind me to see the three flying creatures. Great, I thought these guys want a piece of me then they will get one and I turn around analyzing strategies dodging their blows of magic fire then fire a pink energy ball and hurry over to the other girls getting ready to fight.

**Appalachian Mountains Sprite**

Over the Walkie, “Hey boss we found them”. I sat up almost spilling my drink. It was the fifth one after finding out Clover has Porn on the Computer.

“Well bring them in,” I reply and relax once again knowing their end was near. Suddenly I get back up with an idea and I bring out my phone and call a person. The Line Rings and then a voice comes on.

“Hello, I say waiting for a reply,”

“Hey Clover,” I say you up for a task? I look up to see Cranberry looking at me like he knew what would go on. I give him a look like ‘oh whatever’ and then waved at him and then he got up and left the room, glancing back one more time before shaking his head and taking the steps that lead up to the Balcony.

  
**Camp-Clover**

“So I ask what this mission you have done so badly you had to call me when I’m busy at this moment in time.”

“Oh nothing,” Cranberry says over the phone just want to know if you got the Thing done yet?”

“Of course not I’m still waiting till it’s clear are you stupid because I’m not,” I reply back and then grimness for a moment and then I reply, “that's what this is about” and I hang up.

I get up and go over to a tree and start climbing, remembering back to my childhood, and then shaking the bad thoughts away. My phone rang again, and I answered.  
“Hello,” I ask?

“You Picked up,” the voice says.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“To seal the deal,” it says.

My Face goes white once I heard the voice and started to sweat a little bit clinging to the tree for balance. “So when did you decide to accept my offer?” I ask leaning against the tree, Getting comfortable as the tree magical makes a grove for me to sit in.

“Well, the voice says the Roman is Ready to Submit to us under Certain circumstances and she is prepared to get it done if you can’t...”

“No,” I replied "I just need to you to know about your Sister cause she’s in Rome idiot so you will have to meet her”

“ My Sister is Weak” it Replied

“ Whatever Lu” I replied and hung up.

The Phone Rang again and I ignored it Climbing down the tree and leap off at the last 3 feet.

I head over to the Path when I see A glimmer of something fly by me. I stop for a Second and turned around to look at it again but I couldn’t see anything.

“Byakugan” I Whisper and I look behind me to where I saw the glitter and saw nothing. My Veins shrink back around my Eyes and I walk back towards Camp.

**Tiki-**

Flying as fast as she can Tiki makes her way through the forest and then goes to a tree and knocks 3 times and a portal opens and then she makes her way through Mushroom Forest where she had a run-in with a Boyish Girl and automatically Disappearing from sight in front of her and keep going until she reached a Tree and went down into a crevasse and knocked on the bark three times and a little door opened up. I go in and see a little command center being setup with the hologram of the Guardians in Rome.

“Ok since we're all here…..”

“Where is Plagg someone asks?” Ugh, I thought and turned around to leave when he came through the door.

“ Right here sorry” he replies had to pack my Camembert Cheese.

“Whatever I reply.

Ok People Give me Updates on Locations”

“Well, we fought some Black Creatures who don't know what they are and now we're heading to a Tournament I guess.”

“Sounds Good I reply nothing much back here but there's this one boyish girl lurking around so be aware of where you are”

“Ok sounds good Team SC out” and they left the voice chat. I look to See Plagg staring at me with an eyebrow raised. “What I questioned at him.

“You didn’t tell them,” he says.

“They didn’t need to know,” I replied.

“Whatever you say” he replies back and goes over to the counter and grabs more cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading more to read just click that next chapter button :D if you like what your reading leave a comment and a kudos


	5. We Battle the Blobs/Heated Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakeout Romance? Secrets?

**Magicia- 1st Person**

I hear Amu over my earpiece and I look up to see a pink person flying in the sky with three black creatures following it. And then I look to my left and see a yellow figure also flying that way.

“Hey Tobe” I called in my mic. Can you name them?

“I don't care what they are just getting them off me would be helpful,” Amu says and turns and blasts pink balls of energy at them and they deflected them.

I then meet up with her and Tobe,

“What should we do?” I say now that we're all in-ear range.

“They followed me so they have to claim whatever it is after is the same thing of what we’re after right” asked Amu? “I don't know” I reply.

**Tobe- 1st Person**

I look at Magicia and Amu and I say “Let's Fight them to see what they're capable of , It's what we do Best?” I say, and with a quick movement I dash at the first one and laugh as they defend themselves I then tap my headphones and say play Nightcore Mix Vocal Switch up. And then I see one fly at Magicia and I yell, "Incoming”, and she turned and brought out her Battle-Ax/Scythe and swung it at the creature,

“What???” She exclaims as the blade goes right through the creature and it phases right through him.

“Hey Dean, I say into my mic get next to Michael and Katie now,” I say as I’m blocking blasts of Darkness around me.

We go 3 more rounds when I think _we should split up_ then I call out “We Should Split up,” I say and take each one to separate them.

Amu looks at me like I’m crazy.  
“What”? I reply, “It will hopefully weaken them,” I say as I’m dodging bullets.

“Hey bozo” I call this way and I hit one with my Guitar and fly away down to a rooftop with it following me, and then to see the other girls follow me Magicia kicks one over to me and then goes to an adjacent building and preps to go Sniper Mode. Great I thought more shit to fight.

I put my guitar away and drew my sword and flick it, Then Suddenly it became a whip and then I swung it, slicing the three in a row when suddenly there were six creatures standing there.

**Amu- 1st person**

“Nice Going now there's Six of them” and then see Tobe smiled I looked for Magicia and then saw her across on the other rooftop in Sniper Mode ready to shoot and five bullets when I see Tobe grabbed one of her Celestial Keys and threw it up in the air catching it and yelling, “Gate of the Archer I Open thee” Sagittarius!!! Suddenly there was a person dressed in a horse costume holding a bow.

“Hey, how you doing”?

“Really Sagittarius?” I say and I hear Magicia laugh and then I turn to attack when I get smacked and thrown against a wall and lose a breath of air sliding down the wall my back aching.

**Magicia - 1st person**

I See Amu-Chan getting thrown back and hit the roof wall and I get up and stand to let my weapon grow fully which relaxed me cause I hated using the compact form and I get angry and I flip my weapon around and fire a shot launching me across into the air and I land on the roof where the others girls are swinging my weapon around and it transforms again and I Swing it at the creatures slicing them till their thin and cut up pretty good, then I go check up on Amu. I get over there to see her moving slightly and I put my hands out and touch her calling upon my healing powers.

“Ugh,” she says that was a good Punch and I laugh helping her up.

“Hey Guys” Tobe calls a little help? I look up and I see her surrounded.

“Ready I ask?” her gripping my weapon tightly.

“Yeah,” she says and helps her up and we rush to Tobe.

When we reached her all of a sudden an explosion came from the right.

“You guys better get going,” a voice says through the smoke, we look to see who was talking and as the smoke clears we see three people, and prepare for an attack when they were just Jake, Cassie, and Devin.

“Nice timing” Jake I say.

“Don’t forget about us girls?” Cassie says hand on hip.

“Hey, guys thanks for coming,” I say.

“Yep,” Devin says no problem Michael told us to come so we use the teleporter that Amu used. I look at Amu and she looked embarrassed,

“You shouldn’t have used that because it wasn’t ready for testing. You could have died going through it” I yelled.

“Well anyways take it up on your way to the checkpoint we got things here,” Jake says.

“Thanks, guys,” I say and I leap off the building behind them and flew away with Tobe and Amu behind me.

“Hey, Katie I say how much longer.

“Less than 3 minutes guys”.

“Yep I see it ahead,” Tobe says.

**Magicia- 1st Person**

We reached the Museo dell'Ara Pacis and found it closed.

“Well, now what,” Tobe asked?  
I look across to the Piazza Augusto Imperatore and replied “We camp up there,” I pointed to the center of the Burial grounds.  
“Over there really,” Amu says sounding a little creeped out.

We headed up there when I heard a bang across from the museum and I activated my night vision goggles and infrared heat signs and saw to guys next to what seemed to look like a door.

I tap Amu and Tobe’s shoulder and pointed to them and let them see what I saw.

“That’s the entrance to the Ingresso Mostra with words in gold saying SPARTACO,” Tobe says.

We all look at one another as we all had the same idea. We float up above and I tap my glasses and my A.I pops up,

“You called for me,” he says in his British accent.

“Yes,” I replied can you bring up my email real quick I ask?”  
“Sure one second….and done here you go”, and my mail pops up and I click on the Target message and a list of 15 people pop up, “Hey,” I ask P can you bring up facial recognition please and I look at the two gentlemen.

“Scanning in process……. all done,” he says they are Daniel Craig and Stephen Amell.

“Thanks,” I say and I tap my glasses and the info disappeared.

“Ok,” I say let’s dive-bombed them and then bag and tag I say.

“Sounds good” they reply and we zip down in front of them, “Hello, boys,” I say, and before they could react we knock them out with a few kicks and punches.

I tap a button in my weapon and it turns into a shield then I pull out my wand and draw the sign for pocket dimension and a 3x3 portal opens up and I put my hand into it and pull out Rope and cloths and Duct tape.

“Ready girls,” I say to them.

“Yeah we’re ready” and as were tying these guys up Jake and the other float down towards us. “Nice going,” I say to them.

“You too,” he says as he looks at our handy work.

“I Got to make sure I don’t get on your guy’s bad side,” he says.

“Yea” I replied and forced the portal wider and dumped both men through.

“Ok well let's go in,” Tobe says and we all head for the door until I stop and I pick up some sand from the ground and blow it forward to see if there were any lasers.

“Ok we’re clear, I say and I go to open the door when Jake stops me and points to an alarm and I froze cause my hand was so close to opening it when he says, there are alarms and cameras we got to take out and I looked inside through the glass to see the camera he was pointing at.”

“Well?” I say and look Tobe she shrugged, “I used too much energy” she replies.

“Ok well it's 5:30 am in the Morning we should wait till it actually opens then go in,” Devin says.

“Sounds good” I replied a little peeved and looked at everyone else and could see how tired they were.

“We all agree,” Jake says backing me up putting on a brave face.

“Yes” the group replies and then as we all get settled in on top of the burial grounds Devin and Cassie setting up a tent and Jake is setting up the computer wires and I go and start a fire by waving my hands and a fire appears.

“Hey” Tobe calls to me.

“Yea” I reply and turn around to see her face in the glow of the fire making her look beautiful.

“I just wanted to ask who was on the first watch?’

“Crap,” I thought slapping my forehead and tap my glasses bringing up a schedule that only I could see.

“Jake you get the First Watch,” I call out.  
“Sounds good” he Replies and Goes to sit on the Ledge of the Graveyard Tobe follows and sits down next to him.

I tap my glasses and the list disappears and I relax by taking in our surroundings and think ‘I hope that we’re ok and safe for a while and I head over to a mat and lay down and close my eyes trying to fall asleep and then open my eyes and take out my ear-buds and put them in my ear and I plug the audio jack into my phone and hit the play button and then fall asleep.


	6. The Break in/The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a Call? We scout the premises

**-Team Bravo and Team Alpha (Magicia)**

**September 4th**

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch and it said 9:00 am and I get up really fast and I’m like “guys get up” I screamed and then everyone was up rubbing their eyes and getting ready.  
“Incoming call,” says P.

I look at the building and notice people waiting to go in.

But in the meantime, I answer, “Hello,” I reply.

“Sup Guys How's it going?''

“Who is it,” Tobe asks me?

I look back at her and say “It's Amy”.

“Oh” she replies and she walks away over to Jake and Sits next to him legs dangling off the ledge.

I grab my bag and sling it over my head and let it rest on my shoulder still reply.

“Yeah no the Lab should automatically Set up for the Next Client,” I say using our code word we use when discussing Private things I sent two of them a while ago.

“ Yeah we got them Ok Cool well I’ll keep you posted,” she says and hangs up.

I end the call and I look at everyone and they are all in their normal forms and new clothes on.

“Ready,” Jake says to us.

“Yeah” we reply and leap down to the ground and found it wet. ”

Did it rain last night Amu asked?

“Yea” I replied I put up a reflector cause of it.

“Oh, good thinking,” she says.

“Hey,” Jake says we should go I hear police coming.

“Who told on us,” I say and look at Tobe for an answer and she said she doesn’t know but we’re innocent.

We Quickly leave as I leaps over the barrier and into the crowd.

The others follow in pursuit.

We walked through the crowd when I heard bells ringing. They Rang Nine Times “It's 9:30 am now,” I say.

We go over and I bring out money for tickets and we get our tickets and go in.

We wait in line and I check my phone to see no new messages on Discord.

**Team Bravo-(Tobe)**

We get in the Doors and I look around to see the Art but while doing that I activated my Semblance and slowly targeted each Camera.

“Well we Should Split here,” Magicia says as we reach the Center of the Room.

“Sounds good,” I say, “Well I’ll take Devin with me and you three can group up,” I say afterward.

“Well ok,” Magicia says as she activates her com, we all do the same thing too.

“Jake Go with Cassie and Tobe and Devin I’ll go by myself keep in communication,” she says.

Sounds good we reply and we split.

“Well, I think? We should start in the Left Wing” I say.

When we reached a plague that read “The Museo dell’Ara Pacis is an archaeological museum in Rome which houses the monumental altar dedicated to the Peace goddess it's named after, dating back to the 1st century BC.

“So Old,” Devin says to me as we reach the Altar.

“Yep” I reply as I keep looking for cameras to disable later.

“So what’s up with you and Jake if I may ask? He says.

“What do you mean” I reply dodging the Question with ease.

“Well are you guys a thing? Like Magicia and Michael you guys Inclusive or not” as he elbows me.

I turn red and say “nothing going on between us geez” and look away.

“You know we can hear you guys,” Jake says over the Coms.

“Oh Crap,” I thought and as we passed the Face Statues I imagine what my face probably looks like now.

Until Magicia says, “found it everyone meet me in the Central Room”.

We turned around to go back the way we came when I saw it as the Picture as we got closer to Magicia and the others it was magnificent and I looked immediately for Cameras and there were 12 of them.

I slowly roll my wrists and try to listen to the cameras when I heard one say to me “What are you doing?”  
“Oh,” I reply in my head, “Nothing at all I just need you and friends to ignore us when we break back in tonight to grab this painting it’s a very bad painting”.

“Oh really,” he says just how bad? “End of the word bad” I reply.

“Well I got to go, but--I say as I saw Magicia and the others leave. “see ya tonight”.

As we leave I update the group about my conversation with one of the cameras.

“So it was really stubborn,” Devin says.

“Yeah” I reply.

“Well try again tonight,” Magicia says.

“I Will do my best,” I reply. We leave the building when I get a Call.

“Hello,” I say into my earpiece.

“Hey, you guys ok?” Michael asks.

“What do you mean?” I reply looking at Magicia.

“Well everyone Comm's are down but yours” he questions.

“Yeah” I replied sheepishly “I hacked mine because I’m good with technology” I quickly say after that.

“Oh ok,” he says.

“Wait? So you are only talking to me, I look at the others, their Ear Pieces still blocked”?

“Yeah” he replied.

"Ok I am activating my semblance" I reply and I try to pinpoint all locations.

“Hey,” I asked Michael?

“Yeah what's up?”

“Could you help me a little please?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, and I heard clicking on a keyboard. I take a look and saw a Banner that it was for a tournament at the Colosseum. “Hey Magicia” Jake calls.

“What?” she calls back and then looks at what he’s pointing at.

“Oh yeah,” she replies.

“Can we go?” I ask? Still hearing typing on a keyboard.

“Ok found you guys,” he says, and I relax on My Semblance.

**Magicia-**

“Well, I guess we can,” I say when I see a girl within the distance with what looks like a guardian.

I’m going nuts I thought and then I shake my head and focus on the group conversation.

“Yeah we can go then come back at nightfall,” Devin says.

“Ok well it doesn’t start till tomorrow so let’s rest up I say.

I go over to the ledge and sit down legs dangling over the edge when P comes up and says,

“You got Mail” I tap my glasses and say,

“Pi open up my mail please”

“Sure thing” Pi replies and brings up my email.

Oh, I thought and saw it was a message from my brother.

“Well then look at that guess who decided to communicate with us,” Raziel says.

I click on it and started reading.

**Tobe- 1st Person**

I go over and sit down next to Amu when I look at Jake and he was doing something on the tablet he was holding and I took the time to look him up and down, when he turned and caught me looking, I quickly look away blushing and go over to the other ledge opposite of Magicia and sit my legs dangling over the ledge.

“So like what you saw?” A voice says.

“Oh Hey, Jake” I reply trying to not let my face turn any redder.

He then gets down and sits next to me putting his tablet in his bag.

“When are we going to come clean to them he asks me?”

“I don’t know” I reply look at the group and then NuVal Bache starts playing from my headphones, I see Amu laying down eyes closed, and Magicia on her Computer and, Devin laughing at Cassie as her marshmallow goes on fire and Sliver is giggling as Flame is touching pretending he can be harmed by fire.

“We will soon,” I tell him and look at him and then close my eyes and get closer to his face and kiss him and then I feel his hand around the back of my neck and kissing back.

“So Cute,” El says floating up, and then we stop and I look at her.

“Oops ruined the moment sorry,” she says and goes over to the others where they had their own fire going and joking around.

I check my watch for time and it read 11:00 pm, “Well I’m going to get some shut-eye” I tell him and get up and go over to my sleeping bag and crawl in and fall asleep with the beating of my heart slowing down I smile and then I take out my phone and I put music on trying to fall asleep when I get a text and I look to see who it was.

Jake  
  
**September 3rd**  
Can you call me as soon as you get this message?  
Sure  
Ok perfect thanks for the call  
**Yesterday** 11:15 PM  
Hey Did you see what happened with Jon?  
Hahahahaha I did  
Hey If you get this just know your awesome   
**Today** 3:05 AM  
I love you  



	7. Death at The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious girl???? Talking to Machinery

**September 5th**

**Magicia-**

Beep…Beep…Beep ...Beep, “P Shut-Up” I mutter and then P got louder and then T starts laughing.

I get up to see everyone else getting ready and, I get up and immediately say “I need a shower” and everyone looks at me.

“Well you’re in luck there’s a hotel a few feet away.

“What’s it called,” I ask?

“Grand Hotel Plaza,” he says “5 Star-Hotel”.

“Let’s Go,” Tobe says “I can use my Semblance to get us in”.

“Sure and get caught by the security system,” Jake says.

“I’m bored and want an adventure” Flame says and heads off the building.

“Flame” I yell “Get back here,” I say. But he kept going.

“Transform” I yell, Fire Magician”.

“Crap” Flame says.

“Ok, guys well let head to the hotel on foot,” I say and de-transform.

“Sounds good,” Devin says.

We jump down to the road and I look at the street sign via dell'Ara Pacis.

“Jake Where to next,” I ask?

“Well we can go many directions but we go left down Piazza Augusto Imperatore and then a right on to Via del Corso.

“Oh, Underwear Store,” Lily says.

“Yeah no,” I say and hurry past.

“Come on Boys,” Tobe says.

We continued on when I turned around to do a headcount and counted one short.

“Where’s Jake?” I ask. When I bump into someone, “Right here” he says and I saw him slip something in his bag.

“Here’s the place,” Jake says and we stop midway and turn around.

“Entrance is around that corner,” he says after a few tabs on his tablet and as we were going that way I noticed an open window.

We get to the entrance and I suggest a decision,

“Ok we should split up Jake and Cassie go check us in and were going to head on I say."

“Sounds good,” Jake says.

Suddenly P appears and says,

“Urgent News and displays a new cast hologram. “Death at Art Café,” the news reporter says.

“Oh crap,” Tobe says.

“Ok well you guys get us to check-in well go check this out,” Amu says.

“Tobe, Amu let’s go,” I say and head back down the alley looking for the window that was open and there it was on the first-floor booth glass panels are open.

“Wait” Tobe and points at a camera.

“Good point active your thing girl,” I say.

“Can we transform in there?” Amu asks.

“Yeah,” Tobe says, “The Camera says there’s no one in there”.

“Well,” I say “see you up there” and I jump toward the opposite building leaping back and forth till I reach the window frame and then pull myself in.

“I’ll deal with the camera,” Tobe says and holds out her hand while Amu leaps up and grabs onto the edge of the window and I pull her in. I look around the room.

“It’s Decent for a 5-Star Hotel,” Amu says.

“Well I get to shower first I call and go into the bathroom and close the door behind me locking it.

I then saw the shower, “so fancy” I thought and I got undressed. I take off my shirt and vest, and then unbuckle my pants and take them off and toss them aside.

I then take everything else off and turn on the shower, and look at myself in the mirror at the dirt and grime on my face.“This is the life I chose,” I thought.

I then got in and turned the handle to the eater and then saw all the buttons. I pressed one and the shower became a hard stream.

“Oh Yeah,” I thought and let out a little moan.

I then grab the shampoo and start to wash my hair. I get out 7 minutes later and grab a towel to dry myself and cover my body. I then open the bathroom door and exit into the suite when I hear “Took you long enough” Tobe says towards me.

I smiled at her and then held out my hand and said: “Gate Open” and a Space that showed our Cabin Appears and I saw nobody and so I walk through and go over to my chest and open it to grab some clothes and then walk back into the hotel room with it closing behind me.

“Nightmares again?” Amu says glancing at my new car.

“No” I reply and quickly cover it dodging the question.

Tobe comes out a few minutes later and I look at the Time and it was 1:30 pm, “ok we got an hour before the tournaments” I say because it starts at 2:30 pm.

Amu goes into the bathroom when there’s a click at the door, “someone entering Tobe whispers to me and I brace for a fight when it was Jake and the others.

“Hey guys,” I say and let them in.

“How do you know we were here?”, P told us what room and then Delta manipulate the computer, and then D pops up “sorry about that” he says to me and transfers over from Jake’s Tablet to my Glasses.

“That‘s ok” I reply, “We can then keep this room for our stay”.

Then Amu comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and turns red with embarrassment. Suddenly she slaps Jake out of the blue.

“I wasn’t looking, I swear,” he says with a hurt tone rubbing his face.

‘Sorry I just assumed” Amu says. I thought it would be Tobe who would have slapped him Cassie says.

“Ok well anyways you guys relax here,” I say “and we'll go check out the death at the café and meet you at the colosseum.

“Sounds good,” they say.

“Ok let’s do this,” I say

“Whirly, Air Flop” and then my clothes change.

“Il Lets Fly,” Tobe says.

“Character Change Amulet Heart,” Amu says.

I then get on the edge of the window and jump up into the air and flap my wings and the other girls follow behind me leaping out the window.

“See you guys soon,” Jake says.

“Sure thing” Amu replies and then catches up to us in the air.

“So what do you think?” Raziel asks.

“What do you mean, what do I think, It's just we never do side jobs before,” she says and then goes quiet.

**Time: 1:50pm**

We Fly up over the via Delle Carrozze and head northwest for about 3 miles when I see the blue and red flashing lights of police cars and ambulances.

“Down there,” I say.

“That’s Babel,” Tobe says.

“Babel? I ask.

“It’s like the most popular club in the Northwestern area of Rome,” Amu says.

“Oh ok,” I say pondering my thoughts. We landed down in the forestry part of the area and de-transformed.

“Well, what are we dealing with?” I ask looking at Tobe.

**Tobe- 1st Person**

“What are we dealing with,” Magicia asks? she looked at me like I had an answer.

“Well,” I reply, “There are 3 police cars 2 ambulances and 2 sheriff cars”.

“Awesome sounds like a shitty situation we shouldn’t get into,” Amu says.

“Yeah well ok let’s get this done with,” Magicia says.

We go over to the crowd and I saw a camera in the corner facing the way the accident happened, and then I activate my semblance and then I hear a voice in my head,

“what do you want?” the camera says and then turns towards me.

“A little moody now are we” I reply and then asked “What actually happened here?” and waited for an answer.

“Well where should I start,” the camera says, it started last night I guess around 2:00 am yesterday” suddenly I see a flashback.

I see a party people drinking and then noticed I’m in the view height of the camera looking through its lenses, and then thought, “I was the camera”.

I never knew my abilities could be this awesome I thought and then I turned to look at 2 people in the shadow and hear arguing.

“Well, you shouldn’t have let them make the deal,” the person on the left said.

“Well I’m sorry the second voice says not my fault that girl got in my way”.

‘What Girl?’ I thought and then continued to listen in to try to catch the faces of these two people.  
“Doesn’t matter?” the first person says, “you did your job now time to pay up," the second voice says.

“No I can continue,” the second person said then I heard two gunshots but not from the person facing the person talking to them a different shot far away. _Sniper_ I thought. And then the flashback disappears and then I back me the present day,

“Thank you” I tell the camera.

“No problem I have been doing this for 50 years”.

_5_ _0 years that a long time_ I thought and noticed how tattered the camera was then I get an idea and I suggest, “hey if you want to hop along you can” I reply.

“Really,” it says how? I go up to it and plug in my Flash drive cord and type a few buttons and then my visor turns on and I see a data cube.

“Hello” I say, “Welcome to your new home” and then unplug my cord.

Then a person much like Magicia A.I forms. “I think I’ll call you George,” I say.

“George” he replies I like it.

I strum a few chords and access points appeared.

“What are these?” Does he ask?

“I gave you access to my weapons and equipment so you can be of use of some help but cause you can take pictures” I reply.

“Ok sounds good,” he replies, “I’ll get reading” and I hear beep and clicks.

“Sure feel free to ask any questions,” I say.

“Thank you,” he replies.

“No problem 50 years I say, that would call for a scene of change,” and laugh heading over and explain to the other girls that it was a sniper girl which made Magicia Laugh and explain that they killed the person and he was into some deal but a the killer got in the way.

As they recollect and George took pictures “What girl?” Magicia asks abruptly cause last I check I was the only one who can snipe from that far.

“I don’t know I reply but she got in between the situation” I reply.

Well let’s go it's almost time for the tournament Amu says looking at the time.

We then transform and fly up towards the colosseum.


	8. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were not the only ones??? I meet another girl???

**Magicia- 1st person**

We fly south towards the Colosseum when I see the fireworks and balloons and party equipment.

“We just passed through in a time paradox back to the early B.C. era,” Tobe says.

“Wow it’s amazing,” I say looking at the stone huts and temples.

“Down there,” Amu says and I see a line of people lined up. I land and bring my wings in and I see Minotaur’s and Cyclops’s and all assortments of creatures and people lined up.

“Well were going to find good seating spots,” Tobe says and drags Amu away.

“Your Chicken” I call out and turn and keep moving forward with the line when I see her.

“Is that the girl?” I hear and see Whirly float up.

“Yeah,” I say and I try to get closer to her but I can't.

“Just wait like the others,” she says.

“Ok, I will” I reply.

Three minutes later I get up to the sign-up table and I see the girl write something and hand it in and the next person does the same.

Finally, I got to the table and looked at the sheet it was a sheet of information.

I fill out the sheet and get a number from the weird looking creature behind the desk and go in.

I go through under the arch and notice a gate with a number above it and a room across from it. I look at the number I got, it was double zero nine I go and I pass the girl and try to get a look at her but she had her hood on so I couldn’t see her face.  
“Round 1 starts in three minutes, Battlers get prepared and dress fancy for those of you who want too,” a voice over the loudspeaker says.

I go over and notice that the room I was given was unlocked and I go and lock it behind me.

All 4 of my guardians appear in front of me and I say “Let’s go to Transformation change!” I say.

“Multi-Magician I reply after myself looking at the cloak and the Colored gems and Patterns and I open my room door and go to the Arena Door.

I flip my robe hood up and go over to my gate magically locking it behind me.

Then coming down from the ceiling a T.V. turns on and it brings up the field.

I noticed that the landscapes on the field were random.

“First up,” the voice said over the P.A. system and then says a name I thought I understood and then another, and then I hear the crowd cheering on the T.V. and noticed two different Giants facing one another.

I double-check my weapons and ammo and notice that a small screen comes out next to my gate and it reads Get Ready Contestant.

I think Get ready? And then notice that the giant right beat the giant on the left. Suddenly my gate opens and I walk out my cloak glowing because why not it’s a magic cloak. I put on my goggles which becomes shades because the sun is too bright for me.  
“Up next,” the announcer guy says, Magicia Seaway versus Giant Goliath and look like the girl might lose? Who knows!!!?? LET GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!!" he says and the crowd goes wild.

The Landscape around them starts to roll up and it then became Half Anti-Gravity Wheat field and a Half Desert Ruin Jungle.

“Die Mortal girl,” it says and readies it weapons.

“In your Dreams” I mutter, and I take my stance as the Announcer guys count down with the Audience “Three……Two……One…Fight!” the giant came at me and I waited till he was above me cause I saw his two peas and bananas which will now scar me for life.

I dash out from under and notice the landscape rising from the ground there was a Sandy Desert Area to my left and a Jungle area to my Right connected to a field and I push off the wall getting air letting my wings out but kept my face hidden under my hood.  
I’m now flying in circles trying to find an opening.

The giant looked up at me and swatted at the air trying to grab me.

“Lame,” I thought when all of a sudden there was a boulder heading my way. Oh shit, I thought as I try to dodge the boulder it snips me a bit and I go into a nose dive move.

I almost hit the ground when I opened my wings up at the last second and turned to get out of harm's way getting nicked a little and stumble a little bit when my feet on the wall of the colosseum losing my balance and I landed on the ground.

“You Jerk!’ I yell. At that point, I dissipate my cloak letting everything show and I grab my ax which then transformed into a Caliber Sniper Battle-Axe, “Prepare for your death I call” and I run at him saying, “Knee Pads!” and I get a pair of Pink and red with orange flames pads over my knees and skid below the monster and then make a sharp turn and pull the gun too my face and look through the scope and fire a point-blank shot at his head and then noticed that nothing happened and he just scratched his head.

“That tickles,” the Creature says and then turns around and looks down at me.

Shit, I thought and then jump back from where I was to plan my new strategies.

Suddenly the section behind me rises and I notice the forest scene and I run into it getting cover.

“Hey guys,” I say and my guardians come up as little phones as I hid behind a tree,

“What’s up,” they all say in my head.

“Let’s go singular” I call and I pull out Lily’s Phone and flip it open swinging it in front of me saying, “Water Of Tranquility, Transform!” and then I blinding light surrounds me and then disappears and there I was in a new form I had light blue vest on with white cuffing and long sleek pants with wavy lines and 3 dark blue raindrops in a triangle on each side and I get some awesome 1⁄2 inch cover boots with blue lacing. I noticed my wings relaxed and looked like a sea and in the little bit of time that reassured me that this was a necessary change.

“Holy Cats ladies and gentlemen the lady got a new look,” the announcer says and then the music starts playing after he finishes.

“You go Girl” I hear from Tobe and Amu, and the crowd goes up in roars.

I smile and then put my focus back on the Goliath and notice that Sandstorm by darude, _I swear this music is based on our actions_ I thought and then it started playing and I turn my head to see Tobe who was typing on her tablet _typical_ I thought and I run around the monster and face it head-on.

“Die You, little girl,” the monster says and holds out his hand and suddenly a Battle Axe appears in his hand. I pulled mine out which now had blue blades and the spade symbol glowed.

_I summon the Arts of Precision to make thoughts and memory clear come forth Water Perception!”_ Lily and I say at the same time remembering the first time we used this move.

“It’s about to get intense” the announcer calls when a blue barrier appears in front of the crowd.

I see Jake and the others now next to Tobe and saw they were behind the perimeter being set up.

I run forwards and I leap flapping my wings and bring my ax down in over my head and yell,

“Liquid Modeling!” and my blade becomes a thin solid Material and I swing my weapon down and then when it completely went through the creature the creature splitting it in half.

“What a fight Folks Game winner is MAGICIA!!!!!!” the crowd roars and I get out of the pool of black stuff and swing my weapon letting it rest on my shoulder waving and walking back towards my gate which opened when I got near it.

I go through and head to my room and unlock it opening the door and closing it behind me. “De-Transform I say and my guardians change back into their normal forms. I’m exhausted Lily says and then her egg appears around her and then I heard snoring.

“You earned it,” I say to her and put her in my bag then start to clean my weapon.

“I'm next” Flame calls punching his fist like he’s getting ready to fight. I look at the T.V. in my room and noticed it was the mysterious girl next and she walks up to the gate and I see her hands waving a motion and then I zoom in to look but she was already through and the door was already closing.


	9. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubles?? Brother Sister Fight??

**Unknown**

I enter the arena and I hear the crowd cheering,

“Up Next Tsunamina! Vs The Grn.ka '' the announcer says.

I take my stance and the arena starts to rumble and the Floors and scenery changes. I looked across at my opponent and noticed a morbid, with a sleek form body, and red eyes that could probably but mortals to fear level max. I take hold of my short swords but don’t draw them anticipating an attack.

The crowd starts the countdown, “Three...Two…One….. Fight!” and the music starts up. It was Pat Benatar Heartbreaker.

“You reek of roman yogurt” he calls out to me.

“Oh yeah, at least it’s better than your mom’s cooking” I reply and smirk looking at the rage coming across his face.

“You little Dyke” he yells and rushes at me and I gracefully leaped out of his path and grabbed my sword and with the pommel smack him to the ground.

“Lame” I call out and walk away.

Suddenly I heard a noise and I turn to look at the monster who was at first sleek but now built like a football player.

“HOLY” I stopped mid-sentence when he punched me and I crashed into the arena wall.

“Ugghh,” I say and get up when a total of the eclipse started playing, I swear the music was automatic on how the fight goes but then noticed a girl in the crowd on her computer.

I then dash forwards and the music switches to Mr. Saxobeat proving my knowledge that the girl I saw somehow hacked into the system and was controlling the music, and I put my focus back onto the Fight right away and swing my swords blocking a blow from where the creature was and it started towards me.

He then became slim again and now had sword-like hands.

I dash again and we exchanged blows paring and deflecting blows. _So intense_ I thought and then I cross my hands and my guardian comes out, “Ready Hypno I ask”?

“Ready,” he says “ _Black as Night Horror in the Making_ , Character Change!” we yell Nightmare Lotus” and then my outfit changes my Robe becomes black and purple with red stripes and I get a witches hat and boots with laces top blouse with a skirt and fishnet leggings.

I bring out my Gun and fire a few shots then click a switch and it becomes a Glaive, and I swing it at the Monster.

“Oh Snap,” the Announcer says, “Look at that piece of beauty” and re vibes the music.

 _Just wait till you see this_ I thought and as I swing The Glaive I Fire a burst shot and I slingshot myself around and fly up high and smile with glee saying, “Good-Bye Piece of crap whatever you are,” and Go Full Shadow Mode clicking a gear shift on my weapon glowing purple and shift through the creature and dissolving it to oblivion.

“Damn that girl did it in one shot too what is this world coming too,” the guy says then the crows goes in a uproar.

“Thank you for that wonderful killing, No, Problem" I reply and smile putting my weapon away and leaving the arena walking through the rising gate and heads over to hurry to my room when I pass the Girl from earlier and little sparks shot off between us and I open my door and walks in throwing my empty sword case on the bed and flop down next to it and De-transforms and Hypno comes out and says, “So we’re not the only ones” and goes to sit on the table.

“No, we’re not” I reply and pull out my phone reading the news about the death at the Club up north and turn it off leaving my room and going down to the concession stand and I order 2 drinks and some food and watch the next fight see the Combaters fighting and I go to see that after this it was the dual rounds were we pair off and I saw that my pair was with the Girl from earlier.

“Oofta Oofta,” Hypno says.

“Yeah well, we’re going to have to meet at some point,” I reply.

“Well looks like that’s time now”, Hypno says and points to the bracket and I look to see its changing over to team battles and notice me and the girl was up first.

**Magicia- 1st person**

I hear over the PA System Team-Battles are next Contestants take your spots please and I finish my food brush off the crumbs and stand up and open the door to hear my phone ping and it was a message from my brother and I look at my phone cause nowadays with face ID you don't need to touch and the message read to see you soon, and I put my phone away and go to the gate to see the girl waiting and I put on a smile and go up to her saying, “Hi, I'm Magicia” and I hold out my Hand and a greeting.

“Tsunamina but call me Nami for short” she replies "Don't get in my Way".

“Ok Nami” I reply and then I start to introduce my Guardians when they come up and Flame says, “You like the color black alright”, and makes a picture frame with his hands and then her Guardian comes up and says, “Don't treat my Mistress, that way” and comes into view and I see he was dressed in black to holding a wand and a Witch Costume too.

“Hello I’m Magicia”, I say.

“Hypno at your greetings Miss Magicia” he replies and bows.

“Don't be so Formal Hypno?” Nami says and scoffs and shifts footing.

I look at Whirly and nod my head and enchant " _I summon the Art of Agility and Speed come forth and guide my way"_ Whirly and I say transforming as the doors open up.

“The Battle will Commence Warriors be ready!!!” The announcer guys says excited more then usually.

Suddenly the Gate Doors Open and we walk through onto the arena floor and I look across to see my brother and he was wearing a strange jacket black with silver stripes down the arms of the sleeves, and a big bloke walking towards us, and I say “I'll Handle the Short One” not telling her why, and I bring Out my Weapon in first Form resting it on my Shoulders and take my stance.

“Well Isn’t this Heart-Warming,” My Brother says, “Your Going Down,” I reply and looked at Nami and she scoffed at me.

“Ready…. Set…. Go!!!” The Announcer Person says, and I dash at my brother and he holds out his hand and a Gray Staff Appears and I swing my blade and it strikes against his making a shockwave, The crowd goes silent then an uproar calls out from them.

I leap back and run at him again and we go back and forth exchanging blow to one another till he hits me with a blast of darkness from his staff and I go flying back and I slap into the Wall sliding down to the ground I click the red button on my weapon and my weapon turns red and pink and the heart symbols start glowing.

“Need an assist my Majesty,” Flame says mocking Hypnos and appears next to me.

“Sure thing” I reply and I signal to Nami trying to get her attention and when she does see me she says something and a cloud of purple smoke rose up.

“You Ok? not giving out just yet” She asks standing next to me and holds out her hand and I reach out and grab it and get up.

“We need to take it up a notch,” I tell her ignoring her remark “How long will the smoke last?”

“Enough for you to change” she replies who the hell you fight in the garments anyways.

“Ok, let’s do it,” I say, “Character Change!!!” and I’m engulfed in flames and fire, then I look to see I’m wearing a Red Battle Suit with lacing and a skirt and Suddenly SAO Music Started Playing and I look at Nami and she has a different form too Purple fiery smoke coming from her costume and outfit.

We charge out of the Smoke and I let My weapon grow fully and charge at the big fellow as Nami took on my Brother, I duck under his swinging arm and I swing my Weapon the blade cutting off his arm and then Dash away using my semblance and backflip roll and land on my feet swing my weapon and slamming it to the ground.

I see the creature’s arm, flop around and then it grows into a morbid shape and gets glowing red eyes.

“Oh Snap,” the Announcer Says “There’s a baby on the field” and the crowd laughs till the creature grew and now was half size of the original of the one we were fighting.

“Switch” I called Nami and I shot a Bullet at my brother and when he blocked it the bullet exploded and I took the time to change my cartridge cause when I when to shoot all I heard, was clicking.

“I’m Reloading,” I say Telepathically to Nami and I switch out to Energy Rounds.

“Sounds good,” she replies and then I see her coming out into the clearing.

**Nami- 1st Person**

I see Magicia Come into the clearing and I head towards her when I get Blown back by a wave of wind and the smoke and dust clears up and I slam against the arena wall and slide down groaning in pain.

I see Magicia kneeling and I guess she blocked the blow.

I get up and look at her with a questioning look and she points at the guy in black and the two creatures standing and start walking towards us. I get over to Magicia and noticed that she's Green again instead of Red.

“Did you not get my message?” she says panting a bit.

“No? I was too busy getting hit by wind who knew wind would hurt that much” I say.

“Well it damaged Flame” she replies and shows her Fire Guardian bruised and coughing a bit.

“That’s why the change,” I say and help her up, Well let’s get this over with then and I swung my weapon and it grew fully into her RWBY weapon.

“A Glaive,” she says and smiles when she Swings her weapon to full form too,

“A High Caliber Sniper Double Battle Ax,” I reply and acknowledge her weapon, “Cool”.

“You guys have done nothing but bicker,” the guy in black says a few feet from us.

“Really Boring actually” and holds out his hand and a Black Sword appears.

“Ready to Die,” he says laughing and swing his sword at us but Nami and I leaped in the Air so he hit nothing but air.

I Swung back my Weapon spinning it around it barrel facing my brother and I pull the trigger 3 times feeling the recoil of each blast through my arm.

“Hey Watch out!” Nami says and flips over and Swings down her Glaive and when her blade struck Magician’s Brother Sword there was a shockwave.

“Why Hello there, We haven’t been introduced I’m Lucifer” and you ruined my suit you Bitch!

“The Devil? Really,” Nami says and jumps back towards me and lands, then she swiftly reloads her weapon.

“Meet My Brother,” I tell her and pull my quick release and my weapon folds halfway and now I’m holding my weapon like a gun.

“I’m going to flank them get ready,” I call out and then telepathically say,

“Be ready I’m Not Flanking them, you got one more power strike in you?” I ask.

“Sure wat are you planning?” she replies and moves into position.

“Hypno on his last breath-”

“Don't tell me how to take care of my Guardian” she snaps.

“Well if you don't Try to Morph with Lily then you are dead!” I hammered at her.

“Be ready” I reply and I dash towards the wall and wave my hands yelling “Smoke Screen” and a wave of wind blows the settled ash and previous smoke debris up into the Air.

“Sleeping Powder!” I Hear Nami Yells, and then a wave of darkness goes by me and I smile, “Lily Get up here” I call unleashing the Wind covering the whole arena then Lasers and Strobe Lights start flashing around and I see Lily appear and I say, “Go to Nami please”  
“Sure will” she replies and flies off.

I then Put the Goggles on Tobe Gave me and I activated them and I could see clearing through the fog mist and Smoke and I see Nami kneeling and I ran towards her only to slide under a big object thrown at me and realized it was an arm.

‘Whew Close call’ I thought and then I open my Wings and I Glide over to Nami when suddenly a figure appears out of nowhere and attacks me. I block the attacks and attack back when I sliced through whatever came at me and it dissipated only to come back together. I land on the ground and I see her a few feet away from me.

“Nami!” I yell, and dash over to her when I get hit with an Icy Shockwave and cross my arms to block the shock. Suddenly I see Nami in Black with Icy Blue Highlights in her Purple Highlight Pixie Cut Hair, her eyes a flamey icy blue.

“Oh so you think just with a wardrobe change is going to make anything better” Lu says and then raises his left hand, and a black fire comes raising out of his hand.

“Oh Fuck” I say. And I swing my axe to bring it out in full form.

“So now what?” Nami questions and looks at me.

“ I guess we go until the end” and brings up her glaive which now since she unified with Frost an Icy chill blue glow.

“Things are heating up here at the Royal Tournament” the announcer says.

“Let's Actually turn up the heat!” Suddenly the Floor started rotating the Anti Gravity and all the other land mass appeared and it seemed the floor was actually expanding.

I swing my weapon in preparation and charge to the left while Nami goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 Soon to Come :D Thanks so much for staying with Magicia and Her Adventures


End file.
